Sanji, I want Baby
by Michantous
Summary: Kenapa tiba-tiba Luffy meminta sesuatu yang mustahil pada Sanji? Dan.. jelas saja Sanji tidak akan mau melakukannya kalau pun itu bisa. tapi kenapa Luffy tetap bersikeras? Warning : BoyxBoy, OOC, etc. this is LUSAN Don't Like Don't Read!


Yaaaaaaaaa! Michan kembali lagi dengan membawa pairing-pairing favorit Michan yang sangat langka di fandom ini! LuSan! mungkin bisa dibilang FF ini berkaitan dengan FF Michan yang berjudul Puberty, tapi enggak juga *lho?*

Michan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuat ff ini! Karena Michan cinta mati sama Luffy-kun, selain ganteng, konyol, bodoh, dia juga terkadang bisa jadi misterius gituu... uwaaa Luffy-sama, Michan sangat senang bila dirimu akhirnya bisa bersama Sanji –itu tidak mungkin, karena Odacchi tidak akan membuat one piece menjadi yaoi-

Oke, dari pada Michan kebanyakan omong, lebih baik mulai! Semoga kalian menyukainya!

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Sanji, I want Baby © Michantous

Summary : Kenapa tiba-tiba Luffy meminta sesuatu yang mustahil pada Sanji? Dan.. jelas saja Sanji tidak akan mau melakukannya kalau pun itu bisa. tapi kenapa Luffy tetap bersikeras?

Warning : OOC, BoysLove content! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : CaptainXCook

Happy reading!

Xxx

Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang selalu membawa topi jeraminya duduk sambil meletakan dagunya di meja makan dengan ekspresi bosannya. Ia melipat wajahnya bosan sambil memperhatikan Koki tercintanya yang masih berkutik menyiapkan makan siang.

Hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana. Hening. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya suara dari aktivitas Sanji lah yang terdengar disana. Mari kita lihat sang Kapten yang masih menekuk wajahnya, kini beralih ke belakang Sanji sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan lesu seperti orang yang telah kehilangan semangatnya.

"Sanjiii~" rengek pemuda raven itu seraya melingkarkan lengan karetnya pada pinggang ramping sang Koki. "Aku tau kau sangat lapar Kapten. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi makan siang siap." Pria pirang menjawab tenang tanpa merasa terganggu oleh tingkah Kaptennya.

"Tidak, bukan itu~" Luffy kembali merengek.

Sanji mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Ha? Jadi kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya heran dan hanya di jawab dengan gumaman 'Hm' oleh Luffy. Membuat si pirang mengerutkan dahinya heran, tumben sekali Kaptennya bertingkah aneh seperti ini. biasanya bocah karet itu akan meminta daging atau makanan apapun saat datang padanya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan huh?" Lanjut pemuda pirang yang kini tengah memotong-motong wortel.

"Aku ingin… Um~~" Luffy berhenti sejenak.

"Apa? Bicaralah yang jelas, jangan seperti itu"

"Aku…" Luffy menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Pemuda raven itu memperhatikan Sanji yang masih tenang memotong-motong sayuran. Membuatnya meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup sebelum mulai bicara.

"A-Aku ingin bayi! Sanji!"

JDUAAAARRR!

Mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari Kaptennya barusan membuat Sanji merasa dirinya baru saja habis terkena sambaran petir di siang bolong.

"APA!?" Sanji terkejut dengan ucapan Luffy. Sangkin terkejutnya ia tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya sendiri.

"Aahh.." pekik Sanji saat menyadari telunjuk kirinya berdarah. Luffy yang mendengar itu langsung saja beralih kesamping sang Koki.

"Sanji, kau kenapa?" Luffy melirik tangan Sanji "uwaah! Tangan mu!" Dengan cepat pemuda raven itu meraih jari sang Koki yang terluka dan langsung mengulumnya.

Alih-alih ingin marah, Sanji yang menerima perlakuan itu secara tiba-tiba malah menjadi gelagapan dan salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat. "Ughh.." ia mengerang geli merasakan lidah Luffy pada jari telunjuknya. Tak tahan lama-lama seperti itu, Sanji pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luffy lalu dengan cepat mencuci jari-jarinya di washtafel dengan penuh rasa jijik.

"Aree? Sanji, bagaimana dengan permintaan ku?" sang Kapten kembali mendekati Koki. Ia menatap Sanji dengan serius. Membuat Sanji jadi mati kutu dibuatnya. Tak tahu akan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menendang wajah Kaptennya.

Buak!

"Jangan meminta hal yang mustahil itu padaku! Bodoh!" Sanji melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan berusaha menghiraukan Luffy yang sekarang di wajahnya terdapat bekas jiplakan dari sepatunya.

"Oei... Sanji~ kenapa? apa yang salah? Aku kan hanya meminta bayi. Kenapa kau menendangku?" Luffy mendekatinya lagi.

"Jelas kau salah! Meminta bayi katamu? Mana mungkin!" Koki menancapkan pisaunya pada lobak besar yang masih utuh dengan sebal. Kaptennya ini memang benar-benar idiot!

"Ngg~ Kenapa…?" Luffy kembali memeluk pinggang Sanji dari belakang membuat Sanji dengan risih melepaskan tangan karet itu dari pinggangnya lalu berbalik menghadap Kapten bodohnya. "Kau tahu aku ini seorang laki-laki! Kenapa kau malah meminta bayi padaku!? Baka Senchou!" Sanji menatap kesal kaptennya yang kelewat blo'on itu dengan perempatan siku-siku yang sudah muncul di dahinya.

"Mmmh... Aku tidak mau punya bayi dengan Nami atau pun Robin"

Mendengar hal itu tensi darah Sanji semakin naik. "Jelas, aku juga tidak akan mengijinkan mu meminta hal itu pada Nami-san atau Robin-chan." Sergahnya seraya menarik pipi sang Kapten.

"Karena, kalau aku punya bayi dengan Nami pasti nanti anak ku akan galak seperti dia" tambah Luffy ceplas-ceplos yang langsung mendapat tendangan dari Sanji di ubun-ubunya.

Sang Koki membuang nafas beratnya. "Dengar ini Luffy. Kita berdua adalah pria, dan aku, **tidak** akan bisa **memberimu** bayi. Kau tau?" jelasnya dengan penekanan pada kata tertentu.

"Aku tau itu Sanji. Tapi, kita kan bisa meminta bantuan Chopper! Chopper kan dokter yang hebat" ucap Luffy Antusias. Wajah Sanji berubah pucat, ia lupa akan hal itu. Ia lupa kalau selama dua tahun ini semua krunya sudah berkembang jauh lebih hebat termasuk dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau" Koki berbalik membelakangi Luffy dan meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Kenapa~?" Luffy memegang sebelah bahu Sanji tapi Sanji langsung menepisnya.

"Jangan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padaku, kenapa kau tidak minta pada yang lain saja seperti Zoro, Franky, Ussop Brook, atau pun Chopper asalkan jangan pada kedua ladiesku!"

Luffy mengerutkan wajahnya masam.

"Tidak mau! Aku hanya mau memiliki bayi denganmu!"

Sanji mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Gah! Kau ini! Kenapa harus aku?!" geramnya kesal.

"Karena aku menginginkannya! Sanji~! Kau akan menjadi Ratu ku 'kan~?" Luffy memeluk pinggang ramping Kokinya dari belakang. Pelukannya sangatlah erat membuat Sanji benar-benar merasa gerah akan hal itu.

Sanji memutar kepalanya pada pemuda raven "Gh…! Cukup Luffy! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Ratu mu atau apapun itu! Kau memang Kapten, tapi tindakanmu ini sudah terlalu jauh! apa alasanmu menginginkannya!?" bentaknya seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luffy darinya dengan dongkol, tapi tentu saja bocah topi jerami itu tetap mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Sanji..." gumam Luffy pelan.

"Apa lagi!"

Pemuda raven itu menempelkan dahinya di bahu sang Koki.

"Aku menyukaimu"

BRUAAAKK!

"MENJAUH KAU DARI DAPURKU MONYET SIALAN!" dengan amarah yang sudah meledak Koki pirang pun menendang Luffy keluar dari wilayah kekuasaannya tanpa ber-prikebajaklautan.

"Huwoooo! Luffy! Ada apa denganmu?!" teriak Usopp saat mendapati Kaptennya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Hah... sepertinya dia mencoba mencuri makanan dari dapur lagi" gumam Nami prihatin.

xXxLuSan Is CutexXx

"OI MAKAN SIANG SUDAH SIAP!"

"Nee~ Nami-swan! Robin-chwan~!" Sanji menari-nari dengan riangnya sambil membawakan hidangan makan siang untuk kedua ladies tercintanya.

"Terimakasih Sanji-kun" ucap Nami seraya tersenyum pada Sanji. Begitu pula Robin ia hanya tersenyum anggun.

Suasana makan siang mereka hari ini entah mengapa terasa sangat tenang. Sangking tenangnya sampai-sampai semua anggota topi jerami heran dengan ketenangan itu. Dan secara bersamaan semua kru mugiwara kecuali Sanji melirik Kapten mereka dengan pandangan heran. Tidak biasanya sang Kapten yang begitu gila akan daging dan makanan tidak membuat kerusuhan seperti mencuri atau mencomot makanan para nakamanya melainkan ia hanya terdiam menatap makanannya di meja tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Karena tingkah Kapten mereka yang aneh, semua anggota pun menjadi khawatir. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Kapten mereka sehingga tidak mau makan secuil pun makanannya? Nami memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan hati-hati pada pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, tapi baru saja ia mau mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba Luffy berdiri dari kursinya dengan mode serius, pertanda bahwa ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Dan hal itu pun membuat Nami urung untuk bertanya pada kaptennya sekarang.

Semua Kru Mugiwara beralih menatap Kapten mereka dengan sedikit takut.

"Sudah ku putuskan!" ujar Luffy seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap nakamanya satu persatu. Membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menelan ludah gugup karena tingkah aneh dan tiba-tiba dari Kaptennya. Mereka merasakan hawa yang tidak enak disekeliling mereka.

"Sudah ku putuskan, aku akan memiliki bayi dengan Sanji!" lanjut Luffy dengan semangat berapi-api sambil mengepalkan satu tangannya ke udara.

KLONTANG...

Sanji tidak sengaja menjatuhkan panci yang baru saja ia cuci saat mendengar perkataan Luffy, telinganya tidak salah dengar 'kan? dan.. secepat kilat Koki pirang itu langsung menghadiahi lemparan teflon ke kepala Luffy saat itu juga.

Sedangkan Kru yang lain masih tercengang masal mencerna pernyataan Kapten mereka. Selang beberapa detik kemudia mereka pun berteriak bersamaan.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"

Mereka semua kecuali Sanji menatap Luffy dengan ekspresi aneh masing-masing. Masih tidak percaya pada apa yang telah di katakan oleh Kaptennya.

"Oei Luffy apa yang tadi itu serius?" Usopp memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walaupun ia melihat hawa mematikan disekeliling Sanji.

"Tentu sa—"

BUAGH!

Sebelum Luffy sempat mengatakan hal yang aneh lagi Sanji langsung menendang kepalanya hingga pemuda itu terjungkal.

"Minna-san, jangan ada yang mendengarkan omong kosongnya. Sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan makan siang kalian yang tertunda" ujar Sanji dengan nada menyeramkan sambil membelakangi mereka semua. Dapat terlihat jelas aura membunuh dari punggungnya.

Semua kru langsung menuruti perintahnya dan menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan cepat. Mereka tidak mau membuat aura disekitar Sanji menjadi tambah suram. Bahkan Usopp yang sangat-sangat ketakutan sampai tersedak karena makan terburu-buru. Brook dan Franky hanya bungkam entah mengapa wajah mereka terlihat pucat, walau pun Brook memang sudah pucat. Chopper memeluk Zoro karena takut akan baku hantam yang dilakukan oleh sang Koki kepada Kapten mereka. Sedangkan Zoro menatap serius pada Luffy yang terkapar dan juga Sanji yang sedang menginjak kepalanya. Sedangkan Robin, dia hanya tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Navigator-san, apa anda menghawatirkan Senchou?" Robin bertanya pada Nami yang terlihat cemas.

"Eh.. ya… begitulah Robin," Nami terdiam setelah mengatakannya. membuat Robin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Um.. Robin, kau tahu 'kan, Luffy selalu mengucapkan semua keinginannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ini... bukan lelucon, atau apapun." Nami melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Robin tersenyum. "Kurasa juga begitu. Itu memang murni keinginan Senchou" Robin menyeruput teh nya "Kau khawatir pada Senchou kalau-kalau nanti Koki-san tidak menerima perasaannya kan?" Nami tersentak mendengar ucapan Robin. "Tenang saja Nami. Aku yakin Kapten bisa membuat Koki-san percaya padanya. Meski pun Koki-san adalah pecinta wanita sekalipun" Robin tersenyum lagi lalu melanjutkan makannya. Nami pun menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Robin. Itu benar, Kapten mereka selalu bisa membuat semua orang percaya padanya walau pun ia adalah orang yang bodoh. Kenapa juga ia harus menghawatirkannya?

"Aku selesai! Terima kasih atas hidangannya Sanji" Usopp berdiri dari kursinya, di ikuti oleh nakama-nakama yang lainnya.

"Aku juga, terima kasih Sanji-kun" ucap Nami kemudian

"Sanji, terima kasih kue dan gulalinya yang lezat" Chopper juga ikut berdiri dan satu persatu dari mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu kecuali Luffy dan Sanji tentu saja.

"Nah! Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal tidak jelas itu di depan yang lainnya, Luffy!?" Sanji mengintrogasi pemuda karet yang sekarang duduk di kursinya sambil mengunyah daging dengan lesu.

"ngg… *chomp.. chomp..* Saaanjwiiiiii~ bukannya aku sudah bilang sebelumnya pada mu" jawab Luffy yang lagi-lagi mendapat tendangan dikepalanya dari sang Koki karena bicara sambil mengunyah.

"Apa? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?!" Sanji memasang tampang dongkolnya lalu menghidupkan rokok yang bertengger di mulutnya.

Luffy menelan makanannya. "Tadi, sebelum makan siang. Aku bilang 'kan kalau aku menyukai mu—"

Luffy terdiam saat melihat Sanji yang sudah menyiapkan teflon untuk melemparinya. Dengan cepat ia pun segera melompat dari meja makan untuk menghindari serangan teflon yang akan datang dari Sanji dan tidak lupa mencomot seonggok daging yang masih tersisa di piringnya.

"JANGAN KATAKAN HAL ITU LAGI PADAKU! GRRAAAAAH!" Koki pirang mengamuk melempari Luffy dengan peralatan dapur. Tapi percuma karena pemuda karet itu dapat menghindar dengan lincah seperti seekor monyet.

Sanji merasa sebal saat Luffy mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia lebih berharap kalau Nami atau Robin yang mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ini, kenapa harus Luffy? Kaptennya sendiri.

Tadinya Sanji memang kagum terhadap Luffy yang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat dewasa saat ia sedang serius. Ia juga kagum saat mengetahui Luffy yang sebodoh itu ternyata memiliki kekuatan luar biasa terutama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di baratie. Meskipun ia tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan layak sebagai seorang Kapten, baginya Luffy adalah sosok pemimpin yang selalu menjadi acuannya, tapi sekarang... semua perasaan kagum itu runtuh begitu saja. Ahhh! Kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini?

GRABH...

Entah bagaimana caranya Luffy sekarang sudah menahan tangan Sanji agar tidak melemparkan peralatan dapur lagi.

"Kauuuuu!" Sanji ingin sekali menendangnya tapi terhenti karena melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah pemuda karet itu.

"Sanji" Luffy menatap lurus ke mata Sanji dengan tatapan dinginnya yang mengisyaratkan keseriusan. Koki pirang itu terdiam, baru kali ini dia bertatapan dengan Luffy yang sedang berada dalam mode seriusnya.

"Yang ku katakan itu sungguhan," ucap Luffy serius.

Sanji tercekat ia setengah percaya tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan terjebak di situasi sulit seperti ini dengan Kaptennya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sanji" Luffy menundukan wajahnya "Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di Baratie. Kau adalah orang yang baik, kau tidak bisa menelantarkan orang yang sedang kelaparan begitu saja, kau memberinya makanan walaupun itu adalah musuh. Dan saat itu… aku melihatmu tersenyum. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kau tersenyum pada anak buah Don Krieg saat kau memberinya makanan. itulah mengapa aku menyukaimu. Makanya saat itu aku benar-benar memaksa mu agar kau mau ikut berlayar bersamaku"

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap kedalam kristal safir milik Sanji. Pemuda pirang tertegun mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luffy. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat bertatapan dengan Luffy. Entah mengapa Sanji tidak bisa menggerakan tangan atau pun kakinya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tatapan Luffy itu seperti mengintimidasi nya. Apakah anak itu menggunakan Haosoku padanya saat ini? Baru kali ini Sanji merasa takut berhadapan dengan Kaptennya.

Luffy mengambil penggorengan yang ada digenggaman Sanji lalu membuangnya sembarang tempat. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Koki pirang itu dan meletakannya tepat di dada kirinya. Setelah itu Luffy pun memejamkan matanya. Sanji dibuat gugup oleh tingkah Kaptennya. Pemuda pirang itu dapat merasakan cepatnya detak jantung yang terasa di telapak tangannya.

"Ini buktinya Sanji. Setiap di dekatmu jantungku selalu berdebar-debar seperti ini. Setelah dua tahun ini aku mengalami banyak hal yang terjadi. Tadinya, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini sebenarnya. Yang selalu membuatku gelisah yang ternyata itu adalah kau, Sanji. Hancock telah memberitahuku semua tentang hal ini" jelas Luffy, Ia berkata dengan nada berat.

"t— tapi Luffy… bagaimana bisa? aku hanya… menganggap mu sebagai seorang kapten, tidak lebih" Sanji mendorong dada Luffy perlahan.

"TIDAK!" Luffy segera menggenggam kedua tangan Sanji membuat Koki pirang itu sedikit tersentak. "Ada keragu-raguan di matamu Sanji. Aku dapat melihatnya. Cepat atau lambat kau akan sadar akan hal itu" setelah itu Luffy pun tersenyum lebar. "Shishishi.. aku akan menunggumu, Sanji"

Degh…

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantung Sanji berdebar sangat kencang tubuhnya juga tiba-tiba jadi terasa lemas sehingga ia sedikit oleng. Tapi untungnya Luffy segera menahannya.

"ho-whoa! Sanji! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri Luffy… aku butuh istirahat, aku ingin menenangkan pikiran sebentar"

"…, Baiklah aku akan membawamu ke kamar agar kau bisa istirahat" Luffy langsung menggendong Sanji dengan ala bridal dan berlari keruang tidur anak laki-laki.

"OIIII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LUFFY! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

xXxLuSan Is CutexXx

Malam ini adalah giliran Luffy yang mendapat shift malam. Sementara sang Kapten sedang duduk melamun di atas kepala Sunny, sang Koki sendiri sibuk membuatkan cemilan untuk yang berjaga hari ini. Semua anggota mungkin sudah tertidur lelap di ruangan mereka masing dengan mimpi indah mereka. Tapi sebentar lagi juga Koki pirang itu akan segera menyusul mereka kedalam mimpi setelah mengurus snack malam untuk Kaptennya.

Sanji melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan beberapa cemilan. Ia menghampiri Kaptennya yang masih duduk menatap lautan dari kepala Sunny.

"Oi Luffy! Snack!" teriak Sanji dari bawah.

Luffy tidak menjawab dan juga tidak menoleh, ia hanya menjulurkan tangan karetnya ke bawah untuk mengambil snack— ralat— untuk menarik Sanji dengan cara melilitkan tangannya pada tubuh Sanji dan membawanya keatas kepala Sunny. Ia mendudukan Sanji tepat disampingnya lalu melepas lilitannya.

Buak!

Sanji menendang wajah Luffy dengan telapak sepatunya "Apa maksudmu menariku kesini? Kau cukup mengambil cemilan yang berada di tanganku saja kan!" Koki pirang itu meletakan cemilannya didekat Luffy.

Luffy menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah dengan punggung tangannya "Aku hanya ingin kau berada disampingku saja, Sanji"

"Geh! Maaf, tapi aku mau tidur!" Sanji yang sudah ingin melompat turun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Luffy.

"Tidur saja disini, aku akan menjagamu" Luffy mendudukan Sanji ke pangkuannya dengan saling berhadapan. Sanji yang merasakan tidak nyaman dengan posisi itu langsung mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kaptenya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Luffy! lepaskan aku! Jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh sialan!" teriaknya sambil mendorong bahu Luffy di hadapannya sementara tangan Luffy masih melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku minta maaf Sanji... tapi, aku sedang membutuhkanmu saat ini" Luffy merapatkan jarak tubuh sang Koki yang berada di pangkuannya dan membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Koki pirang itu dan membuat Sanji membeku seketika.

"He-hentikan itu, Luffy! jangan mengendus ku!" Sanji menjambak rambut raven milik Luffy agar anak itu menyingkirkan kepalanya, tapi Luffy jelas tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Akhirnya dengan penuh keterpaksaan Sanji pun menyerah dan membiarkannya saja.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Sanji berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa geli yang ditimbulkan oleh hembusan nafas Luffy di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Ah! A-Apa yang kau lakukan.. L-Luffy! Hen-hentikan!" pekik Sanji ketika Luffy tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya. Ia menarik kepala sang Kapten agar menjauh dari lehernya tapi tidak berhasil karena Luffy semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Oi! Luffy... lepaskan aku"

Luffy tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sanji membuat Sanji lagi-lagi merasa takut akan perubahan atmosfir pada diri Kaptennya.

"LUFFY!" sanji membentaknya, meski begitu suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Sadar akan hal itu Luffy pun menjauhkan kepalanya dari tengkuk Sanji dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

"Kenapa kau menggigit ku!?"

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat mata Sanji. Koki pirang itu terdiam begitu saja, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati wajah Kaptennya yang sudah berwarna merah padam.

Gluk

Luffy menelan ludah gugup. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Dirinya hanya bergerak begitu saja, mengikuti instingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ... Sanji.." jawabnya parau. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu, mengapa setelah ia mengendus aroma parfum dari tengkuk Sanji, tiba-tiba ia jadi sangat ingin menggigit leher pucat Sanji yang terlihat jauh lebih menarik.

Degh...

Sanji terdiam gugup menahan nafasnya saat menatap wajah Luffy yang sudah di penuhi oleh nafsu. Kepolosan sang Kapten benar-benar jelas menampakan seberapa besar rasa penasaran dalam dirinya akan Sanji. Wajah tampan yang polos itu sungguh tidak bisa berbohong. Koki pirang itu benar-benar tidak tahu tindakan apa yang akan ia ambil. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Luffy dan merasakan suhu tubuh Kaptennya yang semakin meningkat, ia jadi merasakan suhu tubuhnya ikut memanas, terutama saat merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol dari tengah pangkuan Kaptennya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

~ToBeContinue~

Kemungkinan ini hanya dua shoots atau tiga shoots haha.. Michan sedang ingin bikin fanfic yang pendek tapi bukan oneshoot.

Review Please~~


End file.
